The Immortal Cat
by Poppydawn
Summary: Ever wonder if Starclan made extreme mistakes? Well what happen when there is a cat that can never die. It's a problem they created, and one they need to solve. The big problem is, they can't.
1. Prologue

"How could we let this happen!" Bluestar yowled to the rest of Starclan.

"Is it even possible!" Flametail asked.

"Well yes" Tallstar meowed calmly. "It obviously is"

"How could you be calm at a time like this?" Leopardstar snapped.

"Leopardstar!" Bluestar glared at her. "Tallstar has always been one to stay calm in a time of complete disaster. We have faced many problems before, we can face this too."

"How hard can it be?", asked a large, dark brown Tom.

"Have you forgotten she is immortal? Raggedstar you have to see it's impossible to kill her! She comes back every time, and every time-" Firestar cut Hollyleaf off.

"She has a different personality" He told Raggedstar.

Bluestar nodded. "And it's only a matter of time before she has a bad or maybe even evil personality. One that can over take her and ruin the clans, there is the possibility that she could become the next Tigerstar"

"She couldn't" Yellowfang growled. She wasn't her normal self. She seemed to have something else on her mind. What it was, only she knew.

Bluestar turned on Yellowfang. "Really? You don't think the dark forest cats will notice! They have made it to the minds of the greatest cats in the clans before and they will do it again! She has to be stopped! This cannot go on long enough for this to become a problem!" Bluestar yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It already is a problem!" Whitestorm reminded Bluestar.

Crookedstar spoke up. "How? How can we do it? If we can at all." It was such a simple question. It could have such a simple answer, but it didn't. Everyone knew what Crookedstar meant. Cinderpelt, or Cinderheart, or who ever she was, couldn't be stopped. She couldn't be killed, and she couldn't die. So how where they supposed to stop her?

Firestar sighed. "He's right. We can't kill her. She can't be killed. All four of the clans where represented when Starclan decided to let her live. What Starclan forgot to make sure of was that it was only for one more life.

Lionheart had been silent until that moment, but he decided to speak. "Firestar has a point, until we can find a way to stop this, all the clans could be in danger" All the cats in Starclan became very silent. No one wanted to recognize the horrible truth they all knew to be true. Cinder would destroy the clans. If not in her third life, then in one of her lives to follow, she would have to in some life have a Tigerstar personality. She would find a way to take over the clans, and there was no way Starclan or any of the four clans could stop her.


	2. Thunderclan Cats

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- brown tabby with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray fur with blue eyes; blind (apprentice: Birdpaw)

Warriors: Snowfang- white tom with amber eyes; Mate: Lilystream

Dewbeetle- gray Tom with amber eyes

Molewhisker- large cream and brown Tom; Mate: Ambermoon

Lilystream- dark, tabby, she-cat with white patches. Mate: Snowfang

Seedpelt-pale ginger she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat (apprentice: Blackpaw)

Bumblestripe- pale gray Tom with black stripes Mate: Dovewing

Dovewing- light gray fur with blue eyes Mate: Bumblestripe (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Ivytail- silver-white tabby

Foxleap- reddish-brown tabby tom Mate: Cherrybird

Rosepool- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sandclaw- golden tabby tom

Queens: Ambermoon- pale gray She-cat with amber eyes; Mate: Molewhisker (mother of Cinderkit, Badgerkit, and Moonkit)

Cherrybird- ginger she-cat; Mate: Foxleap

Apprentices: Nightpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with green eyes

Birdpaw- silver-white she-cat

Elders: Berrynose – cream furred tom; stub tail

Icecloud- white she-cat; early retirement from battle injury on front foot

Millie- striped silver tabby She-cat; extremely old

Cinderkit slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her mother. She was a very pale gray color. She looked at her mother's eyes. She was amazed. They where amber, and looked great with the light colored fur, Cinderkit wondered is she looked like this. Her head went down to her paws. They seemed to be the same color as her mother's fur, but what about her eyes?

"Mom?" Cinderkit asked.

"Yes honey?" Ambermoon asked.

"What color are my eyes?" Cinderkit was thinking. "_The same color as yours. Please say they are the same color."_

"Blue." They are a wonderful shade of blue." Ambermoon almost purred.

"What color are your eyes? Cinderkit asked. She was hoping her eyes where blue too.

"Mine are amber. Like my name suggests. Cinderpaw frowned. She was disappointed.

"Mom?" Another kit squeaked. Cinderkit turned around. It was her sister. She was cream colored with her mother's eyes. "_Wow_" Thought Cinderkit. "_She's as pretty as Mom._"

"It's me sweetheart." Ambermoon turned to look at her other daughter.

"Well don't forget about me" Said the last of Ambermoon's kits. Cinderkit rolled her newly eyes. It was just like her brother to be annoying in a great family moment. Badgerkit scampered over. He was a brown tabby. He looked a lot like Bramblestar, but yet he didn't look the same. At least that's what she had heard Cherrybird tell her mother. She also said there was at some difference between them, but neither one of them could figure it out.

Cinderkit padded over to nursery entrance. She saw a large golden tom. He looked rather upset.

"Mom?" Cinderkit asked. "Who is he?" She pointed at the Tom.

"That's Lionblaze. He is one of the senior Warriors and the deputy. He wasn't Bramblestar's first deputy, but he is the second." It wasn't Ambermoon that replied, it was Cherrybird, who was very close to kitting. Her belly was so large she could barely stand. Cinderkit over heard Ambermoon say she was going to have a lot of kits.

"What's wrong with him?" Moonkit asked. She had come over to see when Cinderkit pointed.

"He just lost his mate. She was also Rosepool and Sandclaw's mother.

Cinderkit nodded. She had missed Rosepool yesterday. For some reason she didn't come to play with them like she normally did. Cinderkit didn't know why though. Rosepool always knew some fun new game to play. Sometimes she would even show her a battle move. Cinderkit didn't know Sandclaw as well. He only came to give Ambermoon and Cherrybird some fresh kill. Cinderkit normally didn't pay any attension to him even when he did come. Though she did know his sister was Rosepool. Molewhisker, her father, had mentioned it to her one time.

Cinderkit saw a butterfly just outside to the nursery. She got into the hunter's crouch that Rosepool showed her, then slowly crept forward. The butterfly started to fly away, so Cinderkit pounced at it. She barely missed it. That didn't stop her though. She chased the butterfly until she ran into something, but it wasn't a something. It was a someone. She had run into another cat. "I'm sorry" She stuttered. She looked up to see a strong brown tabby. He looked like her brother. She realized it was Bramblestar. "_Oh, no!" _She thought. "_I ran into the leader of my clan!"_

Bramblestar gave a tiny smile. "Shouldn't you be with your littermates?"

Cinderkit looked at the ground. "Yes." She squeaked.

Bramblestar's smile grew a little. There was small silver hair on his muzzle. "_He is really old_." Cinderkit thought, but she didn't say it. She didn't want to get into trouble. Jayfeather said she should think before she does or says. After he said that when he came to the nursery she never said anything. Cherrybird always said it was the only time she was ever quiet. She knew that his silver hair must be the thing that made Badgerkit and him look different. When Bramblestar turned to talk to Lionblaze, Cinderkit quickly ran back to the nursery.

When she got there she had to catch her breath, when she did curled up in to a ball and took a nap. At first, when she couldn't go to sleep, so Cinderkit thought of what it would be like to be an apprentice. She thought of the chasing a rabbit or squirrel. Then, she imagined herself as a full, grown cat. She was fierce and strong. Her tail was long, and her pelt thick. She was in a battle. No cat could touch her. She sped through the cats taking down every one in her path. She couldn't lose just like Lionblaze. She had heard stories of him in battle. Somewhere in the imaginary battle Cinderkit fell asleep.


	3. Growing Old

**AN: I really need to know if I did anything wrong, or just positive or negative comments. I really need for you to review. I want to know if you like it or not.**

Time flew by. Cinderkit was allowed out of the nursery more every day. Cherrybird had her kits. There was five of them. Cinderkit couldn't believe it. She didn't know there could be that many. They were only a moon and a half younger than Cinderkit and her littermates, though Cinderkit liked Dewkit and Redkit the best.

"Cinderkit! Come on out, I found Sunkit!" Cinderkit popped her head out from behind one of the large sun rocks. "There you are!" Dewkit ran over.

Cinderkit smiled. "I can't wait until Bramblestar calls the clan meeting." Cinderkit was almost shaking with excitement.

Dewkit nodded. "I wish I was becoming an apprentice too."

Cinderkit sighed, then gave a tiny smile. "But when you are we can train together!"

Dewkit's bluish, gray tail sprang up. "Yeah, and I will be the best hunter in the clan!"

"And I will be the best fighter!" Cinderkit pounced playfully at Dewkit. Dewkit batted Cinderkit's ears, then rolled over so she was on top. Cinderkit didn't let her stop rolling until she was on top. When she was Cinderkit pinned Dewkit. "See!" Cinderkit exclaimed pleased.

Bramblestar called from high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Cinderkit whipped around. She was off Dewkit faster than a rabbit. She went straight for her mother. Ambermoon was waiting below high ledge for her. Next to her was Badgerkit and Moonkit. Badgerkit was sitting as tall as he could. Moonkit looked like she had a thorn in her side.

Bramblestar spoke when every cat had gathered. "Cinderkit, Moonkit, and Badgerkit you are six moons old, and you can now be apprenticed. From this moment forward until you become a Warrior, Moonkit you will be known as Moonpaw. Your new mentor is Ivytail." Ivytail came forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. She was glad to have a new apprentice. "Badgerkit from this moment forward you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap." Fowleap came forward to taouch noses with his new apprentice. "And finally Cinderkit. From this moment forward you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Sandclaw. Sandclaw came forward and touched noses with Cinderpaw. "I trust your new mentors will pass on everything they know." The cats started to chant for the new apprentices. "Moonpaw! Badgerpaw! Cinderpaw! Moonpaw! Cinderpaw! Badgerpaw!" Ambermoon chanted proudly for her kits. The cats started to leave.

"Wait!" Bramblestar yowled. "I have one last announcement!" The cats looked puzzled, but they came back and sat back down. Cinderpaw sat by Moonpaw and her mentor, Ivytail. Cinderpaw was very jealous. She would have rather had Ivytail as a mentor. Sandclaw hadn't trained an apprentice before. "I am sorry to say that our deputy, Lionblaze, has decided to retire to the elders den." Lionblaze nodded. For the first time Cinderpaw noticed that Lionblaze was the oldest Warrior in the clan. Everyone started to whisper. Cinderpaw heard Ivytail whisper to Dovewing. "Who do you think will be the new deputy?" Dovewing was about to answer, but Bramblestar continued. "I have known this for a couple days now, so I have had time to think about the new deputy. It was a hard choice, but it is clear that Bumblestripe should be the new deputy. Dovewing purred as she congratulated Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe seemed surprised to have gotten the position.

Cinderpaw whispered to Moonpaw. "Why is she so happy?"

"Bumblestripe is her mate" Moonpaw whispered back. "Really?" Cinderpaw thought. "How did I not know that?" Before Cinderpaw could ask her sister, Ivytail spoke.

"I'm going to take you around the territory, Moonpaw." She told her. Moonpaw jumped to her feet.

"I can't wait! Can Cinderpaw and Badgerpaw come too!" Moonpaw ran the words together a little. She tried not to but she was just too excited.

"I already asked them. Cinderpaw can come with us, but Foxleap is going to show Badgerpaw the training hollow. He will learn the basic moves, but I will show you those tomorrow so you don't get behind." Ivytail clearly didn't want her new apprentice to not be as good as her littermates. Cinderpaw couldn't figure out why though.

Cinderpaw looked around the clearing. Berrynose was helping Lionblaze into his new nest in the elders den. By the fresh kill pile Lilystream and Snowfang where sharing a squirrel. Cinderpaw looked toward the far side of the camp. She saw Seedpelt sitting way over there. She was eating a mouse, but she didn't look too good. Cinderpaw couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Cinderpaw's thoughts where interrupted by Sandclaw. "Let's go." Ivytail nodded. She lead the way to the entrance. Cinderpaw followed. She stayed beside her sister at all times. She was used to having Dewkit or Redkit around. Without them she wanted to stay near someone she knew well, and who better than her sister.

Sandclaw and Ivytail took them to the Sky Oak and the training hollow. Cinderkit saw Badgerpaw training there. They went to the Windclan border, then to the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Cinderpaw spotted Blackpaw snooping around there, but she didn't think of anything. She let the thought slip her mind. Ivytail was doing all of the talking, and that wasn't much. She gave the basic information nothing more. After passing the Shadowclan border Ivytail told them that was the last stop, but Sandclaw whispered something in her ear.

"I want to show you two one more place before you go home to your new den." Sandclaw said. He didn't wait for an answer he started to walk away. Ivytail followed so Cinderpaw and Moonpaw did too.

When they got there Cinderpaw's eyes grew wide. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "It's so big!" Cinderpaw looked at the gorge. They were at the top of the cliff above high ledge.

Moonpaw nodded. "Yeah! It's really high up too! It's almost makes… you… a little…" Moonpaw fainted. Cinderpaw started to panic. She quickly grabbed her before she went over. Cinderpaw grabbed her scruff and held on tightly. She caught her, but her feet slowly started to slip. She tried to push Moonpaw in front of her. Ivytail quikly grabbed Moonpaw to take her from her. Ivytail had Moonpaw, but Cinderpaw was still slipping. Sandclaw tried to teach her, but it was too late. Cinderpaw slid from the cliff and into the clearing.

"Help!" Cinderpaw yowled, then all she saw was darkness.


	4. The Other Side

**AN: Don't forget to review. Here are Cherrybird and Foxleap's kits **

** Dewkit-** **pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes**

** Sunkit- ginger Tom with amber eyes**

** Redkit- reddish Tom with amber eyes**

** Skykit- fluffy ginger she-cat; green eyes**

** Nutkit- brown tabby Tom; dark green eyes**

Cinderpaw was aware of the sounds around her. She heard her sister, "Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw!" Her voice was cracking. There was her mother, "What happened! Cinderpaw! Oh, Cinderpaw!" She sounded worried. Even Sandclaw had concern in his voice. "She slipped, I couldn't reach her, and…" Then there was Jayfeather. He sounded almost suspicious. "She'll be fine, but her leg…" He never finished even when Ambermoon tried to force him. He wouldn't. Cinderpaw tried to listen, but she couldn't. She just didn't hear anyone. She felt alone. Then she opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the Thunderclan camp.

Cinderpaw looked around. She was in meadow. It was peaceful and full of prey. Cinderpaw tried out a hunter's crouch that Rosepool showed her and stalked a mouse. Mice where her favorite, but when she was about to pounce a voice behind her scared to mouse. "No reason catching that" Cinderpaw pounced, but she missed.

She turned around. "Well I can't know! You made me lose it!" Cinderpaw yelled at the cat behind her. The cat was a very dark gray. She had battle scars, and her teeth where clearly yellow. Cinderpaw knew she must be crazy, because the cat looked somewhat see through.

The cat slowly padded over. "Yellowfang, I used to be a Thuderclan medicine cat." She gave no other information. Though she did seem to be a little uneasy, but Cinderpaw guessed she was always like that. If only she knew.

"What do you want?" Cinderpaw asked.

Yellowfang sat down. "I need you to give Jayfeather a message. He is missing the half-moon gathering, because of you."

"Well sorry" Cinderpaw half growled.

"Tell him Shades of blue, and shades of gray always a little different. The name the same, the personality is not, but only the Sky can stop Gray." Cinderpaw looked at the cat. She didn't know what she meant, but she wanted to go home. "Remember to tell Jayfeather…" That was all Cinderpaw heard before she fell back into darkness. She started to hear her mom and Jayfeather.

Cinderpaw blinked open her eyes. The first two cats she saw were Jayfeather and Ambermoon. "Mom?" Cinderpaw asked. Ambermoon smiled sweetly at her daughter. Cinderpaw saw that her father, Molewhisker, and Sandclaw where just outside Jayfeather's den. Cinderpaw tried to get up to go see them, but a sharp pain shoot through her. She let out a whimper. Jayfeather rushed to her side.

"You can't move. Your leg is broken." He stated.

"When will I get to train then?" Cinderpaw asked pathetically.

"I don't know." Jayfeather said simply. He turned to Ambermoon. "Can you leave so she can get some rest?"

Ambermoon looked at Jayfeather, but didn't move. "She just woke up."

"She woke up from a black out. She will still be really tired, so leave." Jayfeather was clearly wanting Ambermoon gone. Ambermoon wasn't one to put up a huge fight. She stood for a moment, then turned and left. Cinderpaw could see her say something to Molewhisker and Sandclaw. After a few moments they all three walked over to get some fresh kill. Ambermoon and Molewhisker shared a rabbit, while Sandclaw grabbed a raven. He didn't eat alone. Sandclaw joined his sister, Rosepool, and Blossomfall.

"Do you know what you did?" Jayfeather asked.

"I fell off the cliff." Cinderpaw answered. She was puzzled. "_He knows this, so why ask me?" _She thought.

Jayfeather looked like he relaxed a little. "Did you have any dreams?" Jayfeather called for his apprentice. "Birdpaw!" A small silvery cat slipped into the den.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" Birdpaw asked.

"I need you to gather more cobwebs." Birdpaw nodded. She was about to leave, but Jayfeather got in one more comment. "Bring someone with you."

Birdpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine." She left quickly. Cinderpaw saw her leave the camp with Rosepool a few minutes later.

"Are you going to answer?" Jayfeather asked. He had a small snap in voice.

"What?" Cinderpaw turned her head to face him.

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. "I asked you what you dreamed about. If you dreamed at all." The last half was more of a murmur.

"Oh! Yes I did. That reminds me. I saw a really odd cat in one of them."

Jayfeather whipped around. "What did they look like? Did they say what their name was?" Jayfeather sounded urgent.

Cinderpaw would have backed up, but she remembered her leg. "She name was Yellowfang."

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "What did she tell you?"

"You know her?"

"That doesn't matter. What did she say?" Jayfeather snapped.

Cinderpaw sighed. She knew how stubborn Jayfeather was. "She told me, to tell you, Shades of blue, and shades of gray always a little different. The name the same, the personality is not, but only the Sky can stop Gray. Do you know what she meant?" Cinderpaw asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, but it's bad. I mean it's fine." Jayfeather stuttered. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"No" Cinderpaw shook her head. About that time Birdpaw slid back in the den with cobwebs. She handed them to Jayfeather. He removed Cinderpaw's bloody cobwebs, and replaced them with the fresh ones. He gave the leftover ones to Birdpaw to put in storage. Cinderpaw didn't dare move her leg, even if she couldn't feel it. The only time she felt it since she woke up was when she moved and when it was touched. Whenever one of those things happen unspeakable pain entered her leg.

The day went on. Cinderpaw had many visitors. He mother, father, Moonpaw, Badgerpaw, even Rosepool came to see her. Cinderpaw couldn't stand not moving, she wanted to so badly. Birdpaw brought her fresh kill and when Jayfeather was gone they placed moss ball, a game the kits played. Jayfeather didn't want her moving, but Birdpaw felt sorry for her. Then there was the times when she was alone. She had no one to talk to, nothing to do. She was forced to think. Cinderpaw had to think of how she wouldn't get to sleep in the apprentice den with her littermates, and how they would become so far ahead of her. She wished more that anything that she wouldn't have fallen, but she couldn't have just let her sister fall. She thought. "_Could I?"_


	5. Nothing

**AN: I really need reviews to make my work better. I really need to know if you like it or not. Please, please review.**

Cinderpaw had been in Jayfeather's den for three days now. She was so bored. He wouldn't let her move at all. He was worried the bone wouldn't heal. Jayfeather caught Birdpaw playing moss ball. Now he wouldn't even let Birdpaw near her, or any ofther apprentice. That included her sister and brother. Cinderpaw was anger. She couldn't even see her own sister. The only reason she didn't stand up and walke right out of the den was because of her stupid leg.

Jayfeather entered the den. He had willow bark, stinging nettle, and comfrey. Jayfeather mixed the willow bark with mouse blood, then gave it to Cinderpaw. "Eat those." He returned to his work not waiting for her to eat them. He started to mix the stinging nettle and comfrey together.

Cinderpaw ignored the herbs. "When can I move?" Cinderpaw asked annoyed.

Jayfeather turned around. "Well if you even wanted to try to move you would have to eat those herbs." Cinderpaw was not happy about it, but gave in and ate the herbs. "I think you should wait for a few day, maybe as long as the last broken leg." Jayfeather didn't turn around. He was now chewing up the herbs.

"What do you mean?" Cinderpaw asked. She was really confused. "_What in the name of Starclan is his saying. Has this happened before or something?" _Cinderpaw wondered.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Never mind. I will tell you when your ready."

Cinderpaw was worried and a little angry. "What! When is that? I don't want to get behind. I haven't even gotten to sleep in the apprentice den!" Cinderpaw whined.

Jayfeather put the mixture on Cinderpaw's leg. Cinderpaw jumped a little, but was getting used to the pain. "I will tell you when."

Five days went by, and they where the longest days of CInderpaw's life. She couldn't train, hunt, play, or even move. All she could do was sleep and eat, then do it over, and over, and over again. The most exciting thing CInderpaw had to look forward to is what piece of fresh kill she was going to get, and who was going to bring it to her. Cinderpaw just knew Moonpaw and Badgerpaw most be so far ahead of her. "_I will never be able to catch up to them." _She thought. Cinderpaw hadn't done anything and she was going crazy.

"Cinderpaw?" Cinderpaw had her eyes closed, but wasn't asleep when she heard the voice. She opened her eyes to be surprised to see it was Sandclaw. She hadn't seen him since the day she fell. She just stared up at him. She didn't know what to say, so that was all she could do. "I brought you a mouse." Cinderpaw stared at the mouse. She loved it, her favorite fresh kill. She hadn't had it in days.

"My favorite!" Cinderpaw blushed under her pelt. "Thank you." Cinderpaw gently took a bite of the mouse. Sandclaw still talked while she ate the mouse.

"I asked your sister what you favorite was. I didn't really know. I felt kind of bad, because all the other mentors have really good relationships with there apprentices. They would always come to see them if they got hurt. I really do feel bad." This was the most Cinderpaw had ever heard Sandclaw say. She was surprised. She didn't think he would have cared, but she would at least give him another chance.

"It's ok. It's not like we had much time to get to know each other." Cinderpaw tried.

Sandclaw tried giving a small smile. "I honestly didn't come sooner because I was afraid you would be mad at me for not catching you. Your sister insisted it wasn't be fault, she can be single minded sometimes." Cinderpaw gave a tiny stifled laugh. "What?" Sandclaw asked.

"Sometimes?" Cinderpaw asked.

Now Sandclaw laughed. "Alright all the time!" They both laughed. They didn't stop there. They talked about everything. Sandclaw did more talking than Cinderpaw did. That was weird for them both, because Sandclaw was always quiet, and CInderpaw was always outgoing. He told her what was going to in the camp. The gossip was all about how Nightpaw had to be brought back from the Windclan camp. He had been caught crossing the border. He says it was an accident, but Sandclaw thinks it was on purpose. He hadn't been in a battle and really wanted too. Cinderpaw asked how the kits where doing and Sandclaw said great.

"They will be apprentices in two days." Sandclaw told Cinderpaw.

"I wish I could go, Dewkit is my best friend." Cinderpaw's heart hurt. She really wanted to cheer for her friends.

"Maybe you can still see them become apprentices."

"How?" Cinderpaw was hoping Sandclaw had a plan, and he did.

"Well, if we can find away around Jayfeather…" Sandclaw didn't finish the sentence. "But you would have to be able to move your other three legs. Cinderpaw moved all three to show she could. Sandclaw smile. "Then I have a plan."


End file.
